Earth 62688
General information about Earth 62688 * This is Pi's native reality * There is an roughly 20 year difference chronologically between the present of Earths 1235 and 12357 and the present as defined by Pi on this version of Earth * This alternate time-line diverged from the time-line of Earth 1235 around July 17th of Year 3. * The defining difference between the time-lines of Earth 1235 and Earth 62688 that caused the divergence is in Earth 62688's timeline the majority of Great Britian was reduced to smoldering ruins by an out-control Hellraiser, who's eventually defeat came at the price of the lives of a large number of 'superheroes', and resulted the in numerous global disasters and conflicts none of which occurred on Earth 1235 because Daniel was stabilized by Shroud. Information about Earth 62688 circa Year 23 that was witnessed first hand by the x men * Abigial Roth is president...though it is not explicitly stated what she is president of other than whatever the nation is it is no longer called the United States but it can be inferred that her position is analogous to the President of the United States. * Kenzie Otto has grown in power to a point where she was able to not only retrieve the x men from the limbo they had effectively been trapped within for twenty years but also then send them back to Earth 1235 only a few hours further in that time-line then when they leftt for Alt London. An act that resulted in Earth 1235's time-line diverging from Earth 62688's time-line. Information about Earth 62688 and it's history as provided by Pi * Earth 62688 was able to develop the technology to allow people to easily travel to other realities as a result of what Pi only refers to as a 'package' that was sent from the Dr. Chase (native of Earth 1235, currently residing on Earth 12357) in his future to the Dr. Chase of Earth 62688 shortly after the the defeat of Hellraiser on Earth 62688, based upon which Earth 62688's Dr. Chase was able to further improve to result in the technology that enables Pi to easily travel back and forth from the present as the x men know it to his 'present' on Earth 62688. * After the majority of the x men did not return from the mission to 'Alt London', the ranks of the X men were bolstered by The Forgotten joining those that had not gone on the mission and being the next rendition of the x men. * Symbiotes, like the one that gives Zora 'her' powers, are public knowledge and were at first destroyed on sight until, it was discovered that they can be used to create a power source, and so were taken alive and then effective lobotomized in order to use as such. ** It has not yet been shared why exactly the symbiotes were initially killed on sight other than that they were deemed a threat for some reason. ** Nor has it really been revealed how exactly a brain-dead symbiote is used to construct a power source. * The connection between Shroud's convent and the destruction of the majority of Great Britain was discovered and the convent effective eliminated. Though this raises about Kenzie due to her abilities being partially magical in nature. * Magic users, and necromancers in particular, have in essence replaced mutants as public enemy number one though, the election of a mutant as president was compared by Pi to the election of an African America president in terms of its impact on society and the general reaction of society to the event.